Lo que quiero de Kagami-kun
by kappa kolhv
Summary: Summary: [Evento foro KnB, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko!] Cuando el reloj marcó las 11 de la noche empezó a preocuparse de que Kagami no llegara ese día, se suponía que salía a las 9. Aunque siendo sinceros no sabía si era preocupación o indignación. La escena que el pelirrojo había percibido al entrar fue absurda y surreal.


_**Summary:**_ [Evento foro KnB, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko!] Cuando el reloj marcó las 11 de la noche empezó a preocuparse de que Kagami no llegara ese día, se suponía que salía a las 9. Aunque siendo sinceros no sabía si era preocupación o indignación. La escena que el pelirrojo había percibido al entrar fue algo perturbadora, oscuridad total, excepto por la minúscula vela en aquel panqué que sabía a cartón y Kuroko mirándolo fijamente con su cara indiferente. —¿Esto es un rito satánico o algo así?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san.

_**Notas &amp; advertencias:**_ Es un one-shot con el motivo del cumpleaños de mi bebé Kurokito. Parte del reto del foro de fanfiction _Kuroko no Basuke en Español. _Universo Alterno, Post-series, Fluff y tal vez algo de OoC. Yaoi, shonen-ai. Kagakuro.

_**Tema #1:**_ Future Universe.

_**Agradecimientos:**_ Gracias a mi querida kohai **Amy** que me apoya aunque sea mala con ella. Y a mi querida **Rasen**-chwaan que me dijo que dejara de ser holgazana y empezara de una buena vez para no tener que ir a llorarle a Nitta o Yukino.

* * *

**C**apitulo **Ú**nico

.

"**L**o que quiero de **K**agami-kun**"**

.

_Viernes 30 de Enero…_

Kuroko recogió las libretas de su escritorio con tranquilidad y salió del aula. Caminó por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar al exterior de la universidad. Se había quedado dormido en clase y nadie se había acordado de avisarle que las clases habían terminado, olvidándose de él. Se había despertado por sí mismo, cuando ya pasaba bastante del término de la clase, menos mal que era la última.

No vivía muy lejos de la universidad, así que como siempre caminó, a pesar de que ya era tarde y oscurecía con rapidez. Algunas lámparas de la vía ya comenzaban a ser encendidas.

Era un apartamento compartido, compartido con una persona que no estaba en él la mayoría del tiempo.

Los años habían pasado, él estaba a punto de graduarse de la licenciatura de educación mientras que su compañero, Kagami, ya trabajaba como bombero en la estación del área.

Usualmente su excompañero Kagami nunca se encontraba en el apartamento, sus continuas guardias y los últimos trabajos le tenían ocupado, sobre todo después de la época decembrina por navidad y año nuevo. Solo llegaba a dormir. Y los días que no, Kuroko tenía que admitir que no podía dormir tranquilo, como la noche pasada en la que no pegó ojo hasta que lo escuchó llegar aproximadamente a las 6 de la mañana cuando el entraba a clases a las 9 de la mañana.

A pesar de que compartían habitación (más no cama) el pelirrojo solo tuvo el suficiente sentido para llegar a su colchón y tirarse boca abajo, Kuroko escuchó sus ronquidos casi de inmediato. Estuvo dormitando cerca de media hora un poco aliviado de que Kagami si hubiera llegado esa noche, era esos momentos en los que se arrepentía de haberlo dejado vivir con él, el estar siempre en una preocupación constante.

Otros de los momentos que lo hacían replantearse su relación eran aquellos momentos íntimos. Pocos, pero existentes. Momentos fugaces. Toques, miradas y comentarios.

Kuroko no necesitaba leer una revista bobalicona (como seguramente Kise necesitaría) para saber qué era lo que le sucedía. Y no estaba seguro de que le gustara la respuesta.

Porque a sus 23 años además de seguir siendo "invisible" y un enclenque, había descubierto que era gay y que estaba coladísimo por su excompañero de Seirin que ahora era su compañero de piso. Podría haberse enamorado de Momoi, era linda, buena persona y además muy guapa. Pero no, tenía que interesarse en Bakagami que para acabarla de joder tenía un empleo que le ponía los pelos de punta por no tener certeza de que si llegaría al día siguiente, compadecía a Kise, la verdad (después de todo Aomine era policía).

Kuroko torció el gesto mientras subía las escaleras del edificio, no solo pensaba en esos momentos tan extraños, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, Kagami había propiciado todos y cada uno de esos momentos…

Y hablando del diablo… lo primero que vio Kuroko al entrar fue a Kagami delante del televisor mientras cambiaba los canales con solo un bóxer.

"_Denme fuerzas, dioses."_

Kuroko cerró la puerta tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

—¡Ah, Kuroko! Bienvenido a casa. —dijo distraídamente el pelirrojo.

—Kagami-kun, has el favor de vestirte, ¿qué ocurriría si hubiera traído a alguien hoy?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo a quién? —sonrió Kagami mofándose de su habilidad para traer "amigos" a casa.

—Solo vístete, Kagami-kun. —rezongó sin fuerzas rumbo a la habitación. Kagami alzó una ceja con sospecha, por lo regular Kuroko siempre peleaba con él un poco más.

El bajito no salió de la habitación de nuevo, se mantenía acostado en su cama cobijado hasta la cabeza, incluso fingió dormir cuando Kagami le dijo buenas noches para acostarse en la cama de al lado.

No podía ser más infantil, y lo sabía.

* * *

_Sábado 31 de Enero…_

El constante tintineo de la melodía de su celular le despertó. No se había dado cuenta cuando Kagami se había ido. Desbloqueó su celular para ver los mensajes que tenía, muchos de feliz cumpleaños. De hecho todos de feliz cumpleaños. Todos menos de Kagami. Hasta tenía un mensaje de Kasamatsu Yukio, y eso que ya era entrado el medio día. Tambien tenía varias llamadas perdidas, una de Aomine y todas las demás de Kise, ambos terminaron mandándole mensajes.

Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que alguno de sus amigos le secuestrara de su casa y le llevara a algún tipo de complot festivo… pero no fue así. No hubo ningún otro tipo de contacto con él más que aquellos mensajes. Excepto de Kagami, él se había volado la barda ni siquiera dignándose a decir que se iba.

A eso de las 8 de la noche mientras masticaba una rebanada de pan terminó aceptando que nadie iba a visitarlo ni mucho menos. De pronto la soledad de su apartamento se le hizo abrumadora. Resignado terminó de lavar los platos y tirar la ropa sucia de Kagami al canasto.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 11 de la noche empezó a preocuparse de que Kagami no llegara ese día, se suponía que salía a las 9. Aunque siendo sinceros no sabía si era preocupación o indignación…

Kuroko estaba soplando la velita de un improvisado panqueque de avena cuando la puerta de la entrada fue abierta dándole paso a un Kagami cansado. La escena que el pelirrojo había percibido al entrar fue algo perturbadora, oscuridad total, excepto por la minúscula vela en aquel panqué que sabía a cartón y Kuroko mirándolo fijamente con su cara indiferente.

—¿Esto es un rito satánico o algo así?

—Bienvenido a casa, Kagami-kun. —dijo el chico en un tono que pretendía ser amable pero que sonó como si estuviera luchando para no encenderlo con la vela. Kagami sabía perfectamente que día era, y que se debía estar mereciendo una retahíla de insultos. Así que se acercó a aquel "enorme" pastel, frente al chico.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

—Estaba a punto de soplar mi pastel de cumpleaños, Kagami-kun. Me estorbas.

—¿A esta hora?

—Estuve muy ocupado celebrándolo con tu ropa sucia como para tener tiempo de pastel.

—¿Eh…? Mi ropa… —Kagami se sintió atacado.

—Ropa que te había dicho que tiraras ayer.

—Pues yo…

—Y los platos del desayuno y la cena, que por cierto yo no probé… —Kuroko comenzó a vomitarle las quejas como quien no quiere la cosa, de pronto Kagami solo miraba el movimiento de sus labios y sentía como lo miraba con intensidad.

Se inclinó levemente hacia la cara del pequeño.

—Kuroko… —le llamó silenciándolo. Apagó la vela quedándose a oscuras y tomó al cumpleañero por el mentón. —Cállate.

—Yo también quiero cosas, Kagami-kun.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres, Kuroko? —aunque estaban a oscuras, la tenue luz de la iluminación pública se colaba por las ventanas haciendo posible que sus miradas se enzarzaran.

—Lo que yo quiero de Kagami-kun. —dijo el peliceleste. —Es que me beses de una vez.

Kagami soltó un bufido.

—Vaya manera de acabar con el ambiente. —mintió. Kuroko lo supo porque lo besó.

Lento, con cuidado y pidiendo perdón por llegar tarde. El movimiento calido de sus labios contra los de él, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, sin llegar a más por la condenada mesa que se ponía entre ellos.

—Hay otra cosa, Kagami-kun. —dijo Kuroko aferrándose al cuello del pelirrojo. Este se levantó trayéndose al más bajo consigo y lo aferró a él.

Caminó hacia la habitación mientras dejaba algunos besos regados en el cuello de Kuroko. Cuando lo dejó sobre la cama lo primero que hizo fue meter sus manos debajo de la camiseta del cumpleañero.

—Kuroko, hay algo que debo decirte… —dijo Kagami con voz seria.

—No quiero ser tu novio Kagami-kun. —dijo él. Kagami sonrió.

—No iba a pedirte eso. —se acercó al oído del más bajo. —Cásate conmigo, Kuroko. —dijo el pelirrojo mientras colaba una mano dentro del pantalón del bajito.

* * *

**O**make

Kuroko tenía una revista en sus piernas fingiendo leerla, lo que él realmente observaba era su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, ahí reposando inocentemente se hallaba el anillo que Kagami le había ensartado el día siguiente de su cumpleaños cuando amanecieron juntos en su pequeña cama individual sin saber dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Sabía que detrás de aquel movimiento a oscuras estaba el enorme sonrojo que el pelirrojo había intentado ocultar y que aquel retraso en su cumpleaños era por los nervios de lo que iba a pedirle. Después de todo ellos no habían sido novios jamás, de ser amigos decidieron casarse y Kuroko estaba totalmente convencido de que había sido lo justo.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y vio a Kagami saliendo mientras daba un bostezo.

—Buenos días, Kagami-kun. —saludó desde el sillón. Kagami caminó hasta que quedó detrás de él, de pie junto al sillón.

—_Good morning_, Tetsuya, —dijo mientras se inclinaba y posaba sus labios sobre los de Kuroko, despreocupadamente y demandante, como si fuera la acción más fácil de todas.

Así de instantáneo como vino, se fue, siguiendo su camino a la cocina mientras que dejaba que a Kuroko se le subieran los colores a la cara.

Tapó su carita con ambas manos dejándose caer de lado en el sofá mientras escuchaba las risas de Kagami de fondo y empezaba a percibir el olor de la mantequilla derretida que sería utilizada seguramente en el desayuno de los dos.

**O**wari

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Esto fue difícil, me sequé el cerebro haciendo esto. Más que nada porque lo hice en un solo día y con las prisas. Esto será publicado el 31 de enero pero fue escrito el 23-24 de enero, estoy a punto de salir al aeropuerto pues tengo que tomar un vuelo y sé que no podría escribir en todo el viaje pero me las arreglaré para publicar. Finalmente encontré la inspiración en una imagen que vi en Pinterest, de donde basé el Owari, espero que les agrade tan siquiera un poco. Y feliz cumpleaños a Kuroko que es un lindo y es adorable y es mi bebé :c _

_Ya, me pongo intensa con Kuroko._

_Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía o de coherencia. _

_Y sí, me gusta vivir la vida el límite. Es mi especialidad._

**¿**Review's**?**


End file.
